I'M Not Her!
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Hyukjae benci ketika dirinya menjadi bukanlah dirinya. Ia benci menjadi orang lain. ia benci dirinya sendiri dan ia benci Lee Donghae/ HaeHyuk / Boys Love /
1. Chapter 1

**I'M Not She!**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Hyukjae benci ketika dirinya menjadi bukanlah dirinya. Ia benci menjadi orang lain. ia benci dirinya sendiri dan ia benci Lee Donghae/ HaeHyuk / Boys Love /

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat masam. Ia menatap ke arah jendela, berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan menghitung awan-awan putih yang ada di langit meski ia sendiri tak fokus dengan apa yang tengah ia pandang.

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas pelan. Sewaktu pulang sekolah tadi, ia melihat kartu undangan ulang tahun di atas meja ruang tamu rumahnya. sebenarnya Hyukjae tak suka dengan acara-acara seperti itu yang melibatkan ibunya dan secara otomatis melibatkan dirinya juga. Ia benci jika harus datang ke acara ulang tahun atau pernikahan rekan eomma-nya.

Bukan, Hyukjae bukannya tak suka keramaian. Hanya saja ia benci jika ia menjadi 'bukan dirinya' saat harus menemani sang eomma untuk menghadiri acara seperti itu.

Tok Tok!

Suara ketukkan dari luar kamarnya membuat Hyukjae menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dapat ia lihat sang eomma tengah berdiri di depan pintu sembari tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hyukkie, malam ini kau temani eomma ke acara ulang tahun rekan eomma ya," Tutur sang eomma. Hyukjae hanya diam tak berniat menjawab.

"Ah, tadi eomma membelikanmu pakaian baru. Nanti eomma akan membawanya kemari. Sekarang kau harus siap-siap agar kita tak terlambat ke acara rekan eomma," Ucap Heechul-eomma Hyukjae- semangat.

Hyukjae kembali membuang nafas tak suka saat melihat bagaimana besemangatnya sang eomma saat membelikannya pakaian baru. Hyukjae bukannya tak suka dengan selera Heechul, bahkan Hyukjae sangat mengagumi jiwa fashion Heechul karena apapun yang dipilih oleh eommanya tersebut sangatlah indah dan enak dipandang mata.

Hanya saja jika itu sesuatu untuk dirinya, Hyukjae tak pernah menyukai hal itu. Hyukjae tak pernah menyukai apapun yang Heechul berikan padanya bahkan sejak ia berumur 10 tahun. Hyukjae tak suka.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Donghae memarkirkan motor sportnya di garasi rumahnya. Ia menata rambutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum turun dari motor kesayangannya tersebut. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil bersenandung lirih.

"Aku pulaaang~" Teriaknya. Ia terus saja melangkah memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya dan hendak ke kamarnya.

"Hae, cepat ganti bajumu. Kita akan pergi ke acara ulang tahun rekan eomma," Ujar sang eomma -Leeteuk-sembari berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah ada Donghwa hyung? Lagipula aku baru saja pulang sekolah eomma,"

"Donghwa sedang ada urusan di kantor. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang terlambat? Bukankah jam sekolah berakhir jam 3 sore? Dan sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Kau keluyuran kemana?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya mendengar omelan eommanya. Leeteuk akan menjelma menjadi malaikat bawel jika dirinya tak mau menuruti keinginan sang eomma.

"Eomma bisa pergi sendiri bukan? Aku lelah eomma," Donghae membuat suaranya selemah mungkin, meyakinkan Leeteuk bahwa ia tengah kelelahan.

"Tak ada penolakkan sayang, sekarang lebih baik kau bersihkan dirimu. 30 menit lagi kau sudah harus ada di sini. Eomma tunggu!" Leeteuk berkata mutlak sebelum ia meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah menatap kesal sang eomma.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun itu terlihat sangat mewah. Pesta itu bahkan tak kalah dengan pesta ulang tahun seorang remaja yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun. Tak hanya orang-orang tua yang berada di pesta tersebut. banyak juga para remaja yang datang. Sepertinya pesta ini dirancang khusus agar setiap undangan membawa anak mereka. Tapi kedengarannya seperti ajang penjodohan anak sesama rekan bisnis. Benar bukan?

Dalam keramaian suasana pesta, terlihat seorang lelaki paruh baya berwajah cantik tengah meneguk minumannya. Sesekali ia menarik tangan sang anak yang berada di belakangnya agar terus mengikutinya.

"Heechul-ssi, kemari!" teriak seseorang. Heechul yang merasa dirinya terpanggil segera menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang yang tadi meneriakkan namanya. tak lupa pula ia menyeret Hyukjae bersamanya.

"Selamat malam semuanya," sapa Heechul ramah dan dibalas dengan senyum hangat orang-orang yang ada di situ.

"Apa dia anakmu? Aigoo dia cantik sekali," Ucap seorang diantara mereka. Orang tersebut menghampiri Hyukjae dan mengelus kepalanya sayang.

Hyukjae yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit gugup. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu? Bagaimana jika teman-teman eommanya tahu jika dirinya bukanlah 'dirinya'?

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kim Sora! Nah Sora, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Seru Heechul sembari menarik 'Sora' mendekatinya.

Hyukjae-yang dipanggil sora- hanya bisa menunduk gugup. Ia menatap Heechul sekilas kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"A-annyeong, Kim Sora imnida," Ucap Hyukjae masih dengan suara gugup.

Heechul tersenyum senang karena Hyukjae mau menurutinya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sora.

"Aigoo dia sangat cantik. Apa dia sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Annyeong. Selamat malam semuanya,"

Suara sapaan seseorang membuat orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan Sora-Hyukjae-beralih menatap sang penyapa.

"Ah, Leeteuk-ssi, kau datang juga rupanya," Sapa Heechul.

"Annyeong Heechul-ssi. Ah, apa dia Sora? Aigoo cantiknyaa," Leeteuk mengagumi wajah Sora-Hyukjae-yang terlihat sangat cantik. Bagaimana tak cantik? Hyukjae yang saat itu disulap menjadi Sora mengenakan gaun berwarna biru selutut, Heels yang berwarna senada, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah di polesi denga make up hasil karya sang eomma.

"A-annyeong," Sapa Hyukjae gugup.

"Aigoo, anak itu harus melihat tunangannya. Tapi kemana dia?" Leeteuk celingukkan mencari seseorang yang tadi datang bersamanya.

"Tunangan?" Tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti saat mendengar apa yang baru saja orang yang dikenalnya bernama Leeteuk itu katakan.

"Tentu chagiya, tunanganmu." Leeteuk tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Baginya saat ini dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Jantungnya seakan berhenti memompa. Ia berharap ia salah dengar. Hyukjae menatap sang eomma meminta penjelasan, namun hanya senyum manis yang ia dapatkan. Hyukjae menggeram frustasi dalam diamnya. Ini gila. Eommanya sudah gila melakukan hal ini.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan cepat. Ia berharap menemukan tempat yang aman baginya untuk sendirian. Saat ini ia butuh ketenangan. Ia muak dengan semua permainan eommanya. Eommanya sudah sangat keterlaluan memperlakukan dirinya. Berapa kali ia harus katakan bahwa ia adalah Kim Hyukjae bukan Kim Sora-kakak perempuannya-. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Terkadang ia berpikir ingin lari dari kenyataan, ingin pergi sejauh mungkin meninggalkan eommanya sendirian. Tapi ia bukanlah anak durhaka yang tega meninggalkan eommanya sendirian mengingat di keluarganya hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Ia dan Heechul-eommanya.

Masih terus berjalan, Hyukjae melihat sebuah bangku kosong tak jauh darinya. Ia percepat langkahnya. Heels yang tadi ia gunakan, sekarang telah ia lepas dan ia pegang. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang. Toh ia tak perduli. Tak ada yang mengenal sosok aslinya.

BUKK!

Hyukjae mendudukkan pantatnya dengan kasar di atas bangku tersebut. ia menunduk kemudian menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian tubuh itu bergetar. Ya, Hyukjae menangis. Ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia benci menjadi sosok Sora saat ia pergi bersama sang eomma. Ia benci pada eommanya yang terlihat tak menginginkan dirinya sebagai seorang Kim Hyukjae. Ia benci dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Hyukjae benci!.

Dilain tempat pada waktu yang sama, Donghae berjalan gusar menjauhi kerumunan yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Sesekali pemuda tampan itu mengumpat tak jelas mengingat perkataan sang eomma dengan rekan-rekannya barusan.

"_Hae, perkenalkan ini Kim Heechul ahjumma, dia adalah eomma Kim Sora, tunanganmu!"_

"Argghh! Eomma benar-benar sudah gila! Bagaimana mungkin ia memperlakukanku seenaknya?! Siapa Kim Sora?! Bahkan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya!" Donghae menggeram frustasi. Sesekali ia menendang tanah guna melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Siaaal! Kenapa harus aku?! Kenapa bukan Donghwa hyung?!" Donghae menggeram frustasi.

"Hiks!"

Kening Donghae mengernyit saat suara isakkan seseorang terdengar. Meskipun samar, Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengedarkan padangannya ke semua arah, mencari asal isakkan tersebut. Donghae semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia sedikit heran ada orang yang menangis di sebuah acara seperti ini.

Donghae mendekat ke arah suara tersebut. semakin lama isakkan tersebut semakin jelas dan tibalah Donghae di sebuah taman kecil yang tak jauh dari acara pesta. Donghae tertegun. Di sana, hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat seorang wanita tengah menangis sesenggukkan. Di dengar dari isakkannya, sepertinya wanita tersebut tengah mengalami masalah yang sangat berat.

Entah angin dari mana, kaki Donghae melangkah menuju tempat wanita tersebut. wanita yang tengah duduk sembari menangis itu membuat dada Donghae sedikit berdenyut sakit. Ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal seperti itu. Donghae berhenti tepat di hadapan wanita tersebut. Ia mensejajarkan dirinya agar sama tinggi dengan wanita tersebut.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Donghae meraih pelan tangan wanita tersebut agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Wanita yang sedang menangis tersebut hanya mengikuti apa yang Donghae lakukan. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi menangkup wajahnya.

Donghae dibuat tertegun oleh wajah wanita itu. wajahnya terlihat sembab, maskara yang dipakainya luntur dan mengotori sekitar matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae menarik tubuh rapuh itu dan mendekapya erat di dalam pelukannya. Tak ada penolakkan dari wanita itu. ia semakin terisak dan menyamakan dirinya di dalam dekapan Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung sang wanita berharap wanita tersebut bisa tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Hei tenanglah. Namaku Lee Donghae. Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Mentari bersinar cerah di kota Seoul. Pagi yang indah untuk memulai aktifitas bagi semua orang. Para pegawai kantor berbondong-bondong menuju kantornya, para siswa berduyun-duyun menuju sekolahnya. Ada yang menggunakan bus, ada yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, bahkan ada yang berjalan kaki. Diantara para pejalan kaki itu, ada seorang pemuda berwajah manis dan bertubuh kurus langsing berjalan tak bersemangat menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Matanya masih terlihat sembab efek kebanyakan menangis. Sesekali hembusan nafas pasrah ia keluarkan.

"Hei, kau yang disana! Cepatlah sedikit! Gerbang sekolah akan kami tutup!" teriak seseorang. Hyukjae yang mendengar teriakkan tersebut sontak berlari kecil ke arah gerbang sekolah. Saat dirinya telah masuk ke halaman sekolah, ia bisa mendengar orang yang tadi meneriakinya menggerutu tak jelas. Hyukjae tak mau ambil pusing soal itu. yang terpenting dirinya tak terlambat hari ini.

Hyukjae berjalan lesu ke kelasnya. Bell masuk sudah berbunyi sedari tadi tetapi langkahnya terasa berat bahkan hanya untuk berjalan cepat.

BUG!

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit terdorong ke depan saat seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya dari belakang.

"Hei Donghae, kau menabraknya. Cepat minta maaf!" Ucap seseorang kepada orang yang bernama Donghae-yang menabrak Hyukjae-.

pemuda yang bernama Donghae tersebut hanya menatap Hyukjae sekilas lalu tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Hyukjae.

DEG!

Jantung Hyukjae seakan terhenti saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata seseorang yang bernama Donghae tersebut.

"_Hei tenanglah. Namaku Lee Donghae. Siapa namamu?"_

Kejadian semalam bermunculan di otak Hyukjae membuat dirinya kaku tak bisa bergerak. Ia baru tersadar akan satu hal. Orang yang semalam memeluk dan menenangkan dirinya di acara ulang tahun rekan ibunya adalah Lee Donghae. teman sekelasnya. Rival abadinya dalam memenangkan peringkat kelas. Orang yang selalu membuat dirinya naik darah. Tapi, kenapa semalam...

Tidak! Hyukjae berharap Donghae tak mengetahui identitas aslinya. Ia berharap dirinya tak akan berurusan dengan Donghae lagi. Ia terlalu muak berurusan dengan pemuda itu. Tidak! Hyukjae berharap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginan dan harapannya.

"Kim Hyukjae! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?!"

Hyukjae terhenyak mendengar suara berwibawa itu. ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Jung sonsengnim sedang menatapanya dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk di bangkunya. Beberapa siswa sempat menertawakan dirinya karena di tegur secara tidak terhormat oleh guru yang merangkap menjadi wali kelas mereka.

"Buka halaman 96. Pelajaran kita hari ini adalah geometri!"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Hyukjae menidurkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Pelajaran dari Jung sonsengnim tadi benar-benar menguras otak dan tenaganya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia kelihatan tak fokus. Bayangan Donghae yang memeluknya semalam membuatnya susah untuk fokus. Bagaimana jika Donghae tahu bahwa yang menangis semalam adalah dirinya? Bagaimana jika Donghae tahu bahwa yang dipeluknya semalam adalah dirinya? Bagaimana jika Donghae tahu juka dirinya memakai pakaian wanita?

Hyukjae membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya. Otaknya sakit memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Hei, wajah manis. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tegur seseorang. Perlahan Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati teman sekelasnya yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon tengah menatapnya.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon. Eh? Tunggu. Siwon? Kalau Siwon ada di sini, berarti...

DEG!

Jantung Hyukjae hampir saja melompat. Perkiraannya benar. Tak jauh dari Siwon, ada Donghae yang tengah menatapnya tak suka. Pemuda tampan bersurai brunette itu seperti tengah menelanjangi Hyukjae dengan tatapannya. Hyukjae berdehem pelan kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya. Kantin adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghindar Donghae saat ini.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Siwon pada Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae pergi tanpa permisi. Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia tahu? Dia pasti akan menggunakan rahasia itu untuk menindasku. Dia akan mempermalukanku di depan semua orang. Dia akan jijik padaku.' Hyukjae terus menggumam dalam hati. Berbagai pikiran tentang Donghae menghantuinya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sepuasnya. Ia bingung. Pikirannya buntu. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Tanpa semua orang tahu, seseorang tengah menatap Hyukjae dari balik jendela kelas Hyukjae. Seseorang itu hanya menampilkan seringaian mengerikan miliknya. Ditangannya tedapat sebuah kalung yang perak yang dia tahu sapa pemiliknya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Kim Hyukjae!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yuhuuuuu, saya datang bawa ff baru lagiiii #digerek. Err ada yang merasa familiar dengan beberapa scene di atas? Sebenarnya ff ini diadaptasi(?) dari ff yang judulnya 'Ore Wa Lee Hyukjae Desu' milik author 69912052

Saya bukannya plagiat. Saya sudah izin kok sama authornya. Jadi jangan sebut saya plagiat.

Nah, bagaimana dengan ff ini? Berikan tanggapan dan respon kalian lewat ripiu.

Eh hampir lupa. Ini pure YAOI. BxB. Bukan GS. Saya anti GS. Hyukjae hanya crossdresing aja. Jadi, semoga para reader sekalian gak bingung yaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M Not Her!**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Hyukjae benci ketika dirinya menjadi bukanlah dirinya. Ia benci menjadi orang lain. ia benci dirinya sendiri dan ia benci Lee Donghae/ HaeHyuk / Boys Love /

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Semua murid sekolah dan pekerja kantoran bisa bersantai di rumah untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak otak dan tubuh mereka. Tak ada sekolah, tak ada guru yang cerewet dan tak ada hukuman bagi yang terlambat. Bukankah itu surga bagi para siswa? Ya benar, itu adalah surga bagi para siswa.

Disebuah kamar tepatnya di atas tempat tidur, Hyukjae tengah menggeliat kecil mencoba menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur kembali. Bias matahari yang mengenai wajahnya membuat tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Berbalik ke kanan, Hyukjae mencoba memasuki dunia mimpinya kembali. Ia menarik selimut tebalnya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

"Hyukkie, apa kau sudah bangun? Bisa bantu eomma sebentar?" teriakkan Heechul dari luar kamarnya membuat Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur kembali. Ia menggeliat kecil masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Aah, rasanya haus sekali," Hyukjae memegang lehernya berharap rasa hausnya akan sedikit hilang. Tangan Hyukjae masih mengusap lehernya hingga ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kalungku!" Hyukjae terduduk. Ia meraba lehernya dan tak mendapati kalungnya di sana. Ia mencoba mencarinya di tempat tidurnya, membongkar semua perlengkapan tidurnya mulai dari bantal, selimut, seprei bahkan boneka miliknya.

"Aish, dimana kalungku? Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalung-ku hilang?" Hyukjae mulai gusar. Ia mencari kalung perak pemberian appanya di seluruh penjuru kamar namun tak ada hasil yang ia dapatkan.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa bantu eomma?"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Dilain tempat diwaktu yang sama, di sebuah rumah mewah seorang namja tampan tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengah rumahnya. sesekali bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum menawannya saat matanya menatap kalung perak yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalung perak, aku tak menyangka bisa menang lotre seperti ini. Yeah, untung saja aku mengikuti keinginan eomma untuk ke pesta, malam itu," Namja itu-Donghae- menimang-nimang kalung perak yang ada di tangannya masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

PLETAK!

"Berhenti tersenyum mengerikan seperti orang bodoh!" Ucap Donghwa setelah menjitak sayang kepala Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa mendengus dan mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakkan sang kakak. "Apa masalahnya denganmu? Apa kau merasa sakit melihatku tersenyum bodoh?" Donghae berkata sinis. Ia layangkan deathglare terbaik miliknya untuk Donghwa.

"Apa kau tuli? Eomma dari tadi memanggilmu untuk sarapan. Tch pabbo!"

"Yak! Hyung! Aish, kalau saja dia bukan hyung-ku akan kupatahkan lehernya!" geram Donghae. ia melangkah dengan kesal mengikuti Donghwa yang ke ruang makan.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari ini sudah memasuki hari senin. Hari yang paling di benci oleh semua pelajar. Entahlah, ada apa dengan hari senin sehingga di benci? Ah mungkin saja hari senin merupakan hari pertama dalam seminggu untuk memulai semua aktifitas sekolah. Hm, alasan yang masuk akal.

Sekolah itu sudah ramai oleh semua siswa. Hari senin memang hari yang disiplin, bahkan semua siswa takut hanya untuk sekedar terlambat. Hyukjae melangkah lesu memasuki lapangan sekolahnya. Sudah dua hari ini ia tak enak makan, tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kalungnya yang hilang. Hei bukankah sudah dikatakan itu adalah kalung pemberian appanya? Itu adalah peninggalan terakhir dari appa-nya sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang membuat Hyukjae kehilangan dua anggota keluarganya, peristiwa yang mengubah hidup Hyukjae hingga saat ini.

Koridor sekolah tampak ramai. Yah seperti biasa, jika tak ada guru atau guru mata pelajaran belum datang, para siswa suka berkeliaran di luar kelas meskipun sudah mendapat peringatan tegas, tapi siapa peduli? Hyukjae masih terus menyeret kakinya menuju kelasnya. Baginya tahun ini adalah tahun sialnya. Ini adalah tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah atas dan kenapa ia harus sekelas dengan Lee Donghae? musuh bebuyutannya? Padahal saat penaikan kelas ia sudah meminta pada guru untuk tidak membuatnya sekelas dengan Donghae, tapi yah, apa boleh buat. Saat pembagian kelas, namanya tepat berada di bawah nama Donghae dan itu berarti mereka sekelas.

"Hei wajah manis. Jika kau berjalan sambil melamun, kau akan tersandung dan terjatuh. Lagipula kau sudah melewati pintu kelas."

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan berjalannya. Ia mengenal suara itu, itu suara ketua kelasnya, Choi Siwon. Tunggu. Tadi Siwon bilang ia sudah melewati pintu kelas? Perlahan Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk sejak tadi-Hyukjae berjalan sambil menunduk- kemudian menoleh sedikit ke samping. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar, ia sudah melewati pintu kelasnya. Dengan gerakkan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kelasnya.

Langkah Hyukjae sukses terhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ia sampai di depan pintu. Di sana, tepat di depan pintu kelasnya, Siwon dan Donghae tengah berdiri dan menatapnya intens yang membuatnya risih.

"Pe-permisi, bi-biarkan aku lewat," Hyukjae berkata gugup sambil menunduk.

Siwon menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ketika mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Ia memberikan jalan pada namja manis itu kemudian mengikuti langkah Hyukjae dengan matanya hingga namja manis itu duduk di bangku miliknya.

"Aiih, anak itu manis sekali," ucap Siwon masih terus menatap Hyukjae yang ada di bangkunya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan Siwon. 'Ia memang manis, apalagi jika ia berdandan seperti seorang yeoja,' batin Donghae.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Hyukjae terduduk lesu di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Baginya saat ini, tempat inilah yang paling aman untuknya. Tempat ini tak begitu buruk. Meskipun tak banyak siswa yang datang ke sini, tapi Hyukjae merasa lega dengan itu. setidaknya ia bisa menyendiri. Kelasnya sudah tak aman baginya. Entah itu perasaannya atau apa, ia merasa Donghae selalu memperhatikannya meskipun namja yang Hyukjae akui ketampananya itu tak memperlihatkan gelagat seperti itu.

"Haaah!" Hyukjae menarik nafas berat. Mulai saat ini ia harus menghindari Donghae. ia harus jauh-jauh dari namja itu. bisa gawat kalau Donghae mengenalinya malam itu. tidak itu akan sangat memalukan dan Hyukjae tak mau itu terjadi.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mangangkat tangannya dan meletakkanya di atas dada untuk meraih sesuatu. Dan Hyukjae harus menelan kekecewaanya, sekarang kalungnya hilang. Padahal jika ia tengah sedih atau kesepian seperti ini, ia hanya bisa memegang kalung pemberian appanya.

"Appa, Noona, apa kalian baik-baik saja di sana? Apa Tuhan berlaku baik pada kalian?" Hyukjae menengadah kelangit, satu tangannya terangkat berupaya menggapai awan-awan putih yang menggumpal di atas sana.

"Bogoshippeo appa, bogoshippeo noona," dan pipi putih itu kini telah basah bersamaan dengan ungkapan rindunya pada orang terkasihnya yang telah tiada.

"Kadang aku berpikir appa dan noona jahat padaku. Appa dan noona pergi begitu saja. Appa membiarkan tanggung jawab keluarga di kerjakan oleh eomma, dan noona hiks, kau yang paling jahat noona, hiks kau pergi dan membiarkan ini terjadi hiks, eomma...eomma seperti tak mengharapkanku hiks, eomma lebih suka aku menjadi noona saat aku keluar bersamanya hiks. Tak ada Kim Hyukjae, hanya Kim Sora. Dan kau yang membuatnya terjadi noona!" air mata itu jatuh dengan derasnya. Perasaan sakit yang membelenggu hatinya kini telah ia luapkan pada langit nan luas berharap sang langit akan menyampaikan perasaanya pada orang terkasih yang ada di balik langit itu.

Namja manis bernama Kim Hyukjae itu jatuh terduduk dari bangkunya. Ia menekan dadanya dengan keras berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang timbul. Ia lelah, ia lelah hidup seperti ini. Ia lelah dengan semua sandiwara eommanya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanya bisa menjadi aktor yang baik untuk eommanya.

Hingga bell masuk berbunyi, Hyukjae tak beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Bolos pelajaran terakhir sepertinya tak begitu buruk. Lagipula, ia ingin menata hatinya saat ini.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Oke, pelajaran kali ini tak begitu sulit. Saya harap kalian bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik, Kim Hyukjae, silahkan kerjakan soal di papan tulis." Jung sonseng berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang.

"Kim Hyukjae?"

"I-itu, Hyukjae belum kembali dari toilet,"

Jung sonseng mengerutkan keningnya mendapat jawaban dari salah satu muridnya. Ia mengecek jam tangannya untuk melihat berapa waktu yang digunakan Hyukjae untuk pergi ke toilet.

"Choi Si-"

"Saya yang akan mencarinya, sonseng!" Donghae langsung berdiri dari tempatnya sebelum Jung sonseng menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia tahu jika gurunya tersebut akan menyuruh Siwon yang notabene-nya adalah ketua kelas untuk mencari Hyukjae.

Jng sonseng hanya mengangguk ragu saat Donghae sudah berada di luar kelas. "Choi Siwon, kerjakan soal di papan."

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Donghae mengitari semua area sekolahnya. Badannya sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat. Hei siapapun akan kepanasan dengan cuaca terik seperti ini.

"Aish, dimana anak itu. awas saja kau Kim Hyukjae. Aku akan mempermalukanmu jika aku menemukanmu!"

Donghae masih terus berjalan. Kali ini kakinya membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Ia hampir saja berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya jika ia tak melihat kepala seseorang yang menyembul di lengan bangku yang ada di bawah pohon. Dengan perasaan kesal dan menggebu Donghae menghampiri bangku itu. ia sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Hyukjae karena membuatnya harus mencarinya di hari yang terik ini.

"Yak! KIM HYUKJAE! KAU..." perkataan Donghae terhenti. Matanya terfokus pada sosok yang saat ini tengah berbaring di atas bangku taman panjang dengan wajah damai. Cara tidur-nya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri terlihat imut dan lucu dimata Donghae. tanpa sadar, Donghae tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum menyeringai melainkan senyum tulus.

Namja tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya, ia berjongkok di depan bangku panjang itu tepat di sebelah kepala Hyukjae. Donghae menatap lama wajah manis itu. ia tahu selama ini ia bersikap tak perduli dan sedikit berlebihan pada namja yang ada di depannya saat ini, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin melindungi namja yang bernama Kim Hyukjae ini. Satu tangan Donghae terangkat dan mengelus rambut halus Hyukjae. Ia tak menyangka jika Hyukjae memiliki rambut yang lembut, dan lagi wangi shampo Hyukjae...Donghae sangat menyukainya. Wanginya sangat manis.

Perlahan jemari Donghae turun menyusuri pipi pucat Hyukjae. Namja tampan itu sedikit mengernyit saat melihat jejak air mata di pipi putih Hyukjae, dan Donghae semakin terhenyak saat mendapati mata Hyukjae yang agak sembab dan hidung Hyukjae yang memerah.

"Apa dia menangis lagi? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu menangis?" Donghae bergumam lirih. Ada perasaan sesak di bagian dadanya saat mengetahui jika namja yang ada di hadapannya itu baru saja menangis.

"Eung~"

Lenguhan kecil itu membuat Donghae tersentak. Dengan cepat ia jauhkan tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae kemudian berdiri di depan bangku yang tengah ditiduri Hyukjae. Tak lupa ia memasang wajah sedingin mungkin. Sedang Hyukjae yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya mencoba unutuk mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia menggeliat kecil kemudian mendudukkan dirinya.

"Eng, Donghae?" Ucapnya setengah sadar. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. "DONGHAE?!" kali ini kesadaran Hyukjae sudah benar-benar kembali. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Donghae yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak tuan putri? Enak sekali dirimu tiduran di tempat seperti ini dan aku ditugaskan untuk mencarimu!" Donghae berkata sarkastik meskipun kalimat terakhirnya adalah kebohongan. Hei, bukankah Donghae sendiri yang meminta untuk mencari Hyukjae?

"Si-siapa yang menyuruhmu mencariku?" Ucap Hyukjae agak kesal.

"Tentu saja Jung sonseng, dan sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran berakhir. Apa kau tetap ingin masuk dan mendapat malu? Aku bahkan mengorbankan waktu belajarku hanya untuk orang sepertimu!"

"Kenapa mencariku? Kenapa tak bilang pada sonseng jika dengan mencariku maka waktu berhargamu itu akan terbuang?!" Hyukjae semakin kesal dengan perkataan Donghae. ini yang ia tak suka dari seorang Lee Donghae. Donghae terlalu sombong dan penuh percaya diri. Dan Hyukjae benci itu.

"Tak pelu berteriak padaku!"

"Kau yang pertama berteriak padaku! Ikan cucut bodoh!" Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae yang tampak shock dengan perkataan Hyukjae.

"Mwo? Ikan cucut? Ikan cucut bodoh? YAK KIM HYUKJAE. KAU AKAN MENYESAL!"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Donghae turun dari motornya masih dengan mengumpat kecil. Ia tak terima di bilang seperti tadi oleh Hyukjae. Yang benar saja, siapa yang ikan cucut? Lalu siapa yang bodoh? Hei, Donghae lebih cerdas dibanding Hyukjae, buktinya nilainya selalu berada di atas Hyukjae, dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dan Hyukjae kedua. Lalu siapa yang bodoh?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu ikan?"

Donghae berhenti tepat di sebelah Donghwa. Ia menatap Donghwa dengan tatapan membunuh?

"Siapa yang kau bilang ikan?!"

"Tentu saja kau!" Donghwa menunjuk Donghae dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku Lee Donghae dan bukan ikan! Aku bukan ikan cucut dan aku tidak bodoh! Aku cerdas!"

Donghwa tertawa lepas mendengar apa yang baru saja Donghae katakan. Adik tunggalnya itu sangat aneh hari ini. Ia hanya mengatakan kata 'ikan' tanpa embel-embel 'cucut dan bodoh'.

"Hei kau kenapa Hae? Baru pulang sekolah sudah teriak-teriak tak jelas," Leeteuk menghampiri kedua anaknya yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Eomma, Hae tampan kan? Aku lebih tampan dari Donghwa hyung kan?"

Leeteuk mengernyit heran akan pertanyaan Donghae. ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja aku tampan. Tapi kenapa anak itu mengataiku ikan cucut bodoh?!" Donghae berucap dramatis dan di ikuti dengan tawa menggelegar dari Donghwa.

"Aigoo, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? apa dia yeoja? Jika iya, katakan padanya jika kau tak tertarik dengannya dan kau sudah memiliki tunangan,"

JLEB!

Perkataan sang eomma seperti pisau belati yang menusuk tepat di jantung Donghae. ternyata eomma-nya tak main-main soal tunangan itu.

"Aku tak mau bertunangan eomma, Donghwa hyung yang akan menggantikanku," Ucap Donghae santai.

"Tak bisa seperti itu Hae-ah, kakekmu dan kakek Sora sudah berjanji soal itu. Donghwa tak bisa bertunangan dan menikah dengan Sora karena itu melanggar janji kakekmu,"

"Eomma masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu? eomma berpikirlah yang realistis, kakek dan teman kakek itu sudah lama meninggal, jadi biarkan aku dengan pilihanku. Lagipula siapa Kim Sora? Aku tak mengenalnya!"

"Jaga mulutmu Lee Donghae! tak ada penolakkan. Kau tetap akan bertunangan dengan Sora!" ucap Leeteuk final.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eomma, jangan terlalu keras padanya,"

"Tak bisa Donghwa, anak itu keras kepala. Tak ada cara lain selain kekerasan,"

"Tapi itu akan menyakitinya, lagipula apa Sora mau bertunangan dengan Donghae?" Donghwa mencoba membela Donghae. bagaimanapun, ini bukan lagi zaman perjodohan seperti yang lalu-lalu. Ini zaman modern.

"Tak usah ikut campur, cukup kau diam dengan masalah ini. Eomma tak mau kakek kecewa di alam sana. Donghae harus mau bertunangan dan menikah dengan Sora."

Donghwa hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang mendengar keputusan eommanya. Mungkin ini sudah takdir Donghae,

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Hyukkie, lihatlah gaun ini. Cantik bukan? Jika kau menikah nanti kau akan memakai gaun yang lebih cantik dari ini," Ucap Heechul sembari memperlihatkan majalah busana yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik Hyukkie, kau akan menjadi Sora yang anggun,"

"Eomma,"

"Iya sayang? Ibu tahu kau cemas, tapi tak apa. Setelah kalian menikah nanti semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Eomma, bisakah eomma melihatku sebagai Hyukjae? Bukan sebagai noona? Aku tak bisa menggantikan Sora noona, eomma, aku bukan Sora noona, aku Hyukjae!" Hyukjae berkata lirih. Semua kekuatannya bagaikan menghilang saat ia mengatakan hal yang baru saja ia katakan.

Heechul menatap Hyukjae tak suka. Ia tak suka jika Hyukjae sudah membicarakan soal ini.

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya Hyukkie, ini sudah takdir kau menjadi Sora dan sudah takdir kau menikah dengan cucu dari keluarga Lee."

"Eomma!"

"Behenti berteriak Kim Hyukjae. Kau tak bisa menolaknya!"

Hyukjae menangis dalam diamnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk membujuk dan membuka mata hati eommanya. Semuanya percuma. Benarkah ini takdir untuknya? Tapi kenapa ia harus menjadi Sora? Ia Hyukjae bukan Sora!

"Hiks, appa...noona...nan jeongmal appoyo..."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yeaaaay chap dua dataaaaaaang #ditimpukbata. Tak usah banyak cuap-cuap, saya hanya berharap semuanya suka dengan chap ini huahahahahaha #plak.

Ok, terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah baca, fave, follow dan ripiu ff ini. Terima kasih banyak untuk:

**ukeHyuk line|69912052|laelileleistiani|LauraRose14| .1|haehyuk86|HAEHYUK IS REAL|narty2h0415|lyndaariezz|DeclaJewELF|isroie106|Zhouhee1015|azihaehyuk|EvilFoodSnow2|Jidat Donghae|rizka0419|reiasia95| |yhajewell|nurul. |HHSHelviJjaeng|Chia|ga bin|Guest|HaeHyuk|Chaca|Kim hyun soo|ahra|Pramudya|nanaxzz|A|  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M Not Her!**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Hyukjae benci ketika dirinya menjadi bukanlah dirinya. Ia benci menjadi orang lain. ia benci dirinya sendiri dan ia benci Lee Donghae/ HaeHyuk / Boys Love /

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

"Eomma, aku berangkat~"

Donghae berlari cepat menuju motornya. Sesekali namja tampan itu mengumpat kesal karena ia bangun kesiangan hari ini. Tak dipedulikannya teriakkan eomma dan hyungnya yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Donghae melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang biasa. Beberapa rambu lalu lintas ia terobos begitu saja tanpa mematuhinya. Yang ada dipikiranya saat ini adalah sampai di sekolah tepat waktu dan menunggu 'orang itu' di depan kelas lalu sedikit mengerjainya. Hanya sedikit, karena ia yakin 'orang itu' pasti akan terlambat datang. Tentu saja Donghae tahu, bukankah itu kebiasaan 'orang itu'?

Memarkirkan motornya di parkiran, dengan cepat Donghae berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil berharap orang yang ia maksud belum datang. Berlari adalah pilihannya saat jarum jam sudah menujukkan pukul 07.15 yang berarti 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, dan kalau prediksi Donghae benar, 'orang itu' akan datang 10 menit kemudian. 5 menit sebelum kelas dimulai.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Donghae menggeram kesal. Hari ini merupakan hari sial baginya. Bangun kesiangan, hampir dikejar polisi karena melanggar lalu lintas, menunggu seseorang namun orang itu tak memunculkan wajahnya hari ini dan dimarahi oleh seongsaengnim karena tanpa sadar berteriak frustasi saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

"Kau aneh,"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya berbicara padanya.

"Aku? Aneh? Hei, apa matamu sedang bermasalah Siwon-ah? Aku tampan. Bagian mana dari diriku yang kau bilang aneh?" Cibir Donghae. Jujur saja ia tak terima dikatai aneh oleh sahabatnya. Tch, dia tampan meskipun mengakui jika Siwon adalah urutan pertama pria tampan di sekolahnya dan dirinya hanya menduduki tempat kedua.

"Bukan wajahmu, bodoh!" Siwon mengumpat kesal karena kebodohan sahabatnya. "—Tapi sikapmu hari ini," Lanjut Siwon.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan kalimat Siwon barusan. Sikapnya aneh? Yang benar saja. Dia merasa sangat sehat hari ini, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan sakit. Donghae berdecak kesal. Terlalu malas meladeni perkataan sahabatnya yang begitu membingungkan.

"Apa karena dia tak masuk hari ini?"

Lagi, Donghae menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Tak bisakah kau langsung mengatakannya tanpa membuatnya sulit dimengerti?" Ujar Donghae malas.

"Gelagatmu hari ini sungguh aneh. Tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Kau terlihat uring-uringan. Dan aku menyimpulkan satu hal, kau seperti itu karena Hyukjae tak masuk hari ini,"

"Uhuk….." Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Siwon. "—Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal konyol seperti itu?!" Donghae berteriak kesal, tak terima dengan kesimpulan Siwon yang terdengar konyol baginya.

"Hei, sabar Hae. Tak perlu semarah itu jika semuanya tak benar. Toh aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang sedang ku pikirkan,"

"Dan itu adalah pemikiran terkonyol yang pernah kau pikirkan!"

"Baiklah, terserah kau Hae," Pasrah Siwon. Namja jangkung yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dan juga sahabat Donghae itu segera meninggalkan meja Donghae dan beralih ke mejanya sendiri. Sedikit rasa penyesalan menghinggapinya karena mendekati Donghae tadi.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Melangkah tak pasti, Hyukjae menyusuri jalanan kota yang sudah agak ramai. Seharian ini ia hanya berjalan tak tentu arah. Terkadang ia berhenti untuk membeli camilan demi mengganjal perutnya. Namja manis itu mengeratkan sweeater miliknya dan menutupi seragam sekolahnya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah. Rasanya terlalu malas untuk masuk kelas. Terlalu malas untuk bertemu dengan Donghae. Terlalu malas jika ia harus berdebat dengan Donghae.

Terkadang Hyukjae berpikir untuk pindah sekolah agar tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu. Tapi apa alasan yang harus ia berikan pada sekolah? Terutama sang eomma. Ia yakin eommanya tak akan setuju dengan keinginannya untuk pindah sekolah.

Donghae. Lagi-lagi namja itu yang menjadi beban pikiran Hyukjae. Entahlah, Hyukjae harus menganggapnya beban atau apa, tetapi namja itu selalu saja menjadi saingannya dan ia merasa bosan dengan itu. Apalagi semenjak kejadian di pesta ulang tahun waktu itu. Ia menangis di tengah pesta berlangsung, dan sialnya ia bertemu dengan Donghae bahkan namja itu merengkuhnya dan menghapus air matanya. Hyukjae bisa saja bersikap biasa tetapi waktu itu Hyukjae tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah menjadi Sora dan memakai kostum wanita yang sangat memalukan. Argh…Hyukjae bisa gila jika memikirkan kejadian itu.

Hyukjae mengumpat kesal. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya yang entah mengapa terasa panas padahal cuaca sedang dingin mengingat hari sudah beranjak sore. Ck, Apa Donghae yang membuat pipinya memanas? Tidak! Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, sesekali memukul kecil kepalanya agar pikirannya tentang Donghae bisa hilang. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Donghae selalu mengganggu pikirannya padahal Hyukjae jelas-jelas ingin mengenyahkan namja itu dari seluruh ruang yang ada di otaknya.

"Aku haus," Lirih Hyukjae. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sebuah café kecil untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Mata bulat sipitnya berbinar saar menemukan sebuah kedai kecil yang menjual berbagai macam minuman. Melangkahkan kakinya kearah kedai itu berharap ia bisa membeli segelas jus stroberi kesukaanya.

"Terima kasih kembali~" Hyukjae menjawab sapaan dari pelayan yang memberikannya jus stroberi. Ia menyeruput sedikit jus yang ada di tangannya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Hari ini ia harus bersenang-senang.

'Mianhae eomma,' Batinnya. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah pada sang eomma karena telah membohongi sang eomma. Yang Heechul—Eomma Hyukjae—tahu, Hyukjae sedang berada di sekolah dan mengikuti kegiatan ekskul.

Masih terus berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya, Hyukjae sesekali mengeratkan sweaternya dan memperbaiki rambutnya yang tertiup angin sore. Senyum manisnya tetap menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sesekali bibir merahnya menyeruput jus stroberi yang ada di tangannya. Tersenyum geli saat burung-burung gereja berterbangan di atas kepalanya bahkan ada yang mengitari kakinya hanya untuk mencari makan.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar saat mendapati dirinya saat ini berada di taman kota. Tak cukup luas memang, namun kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di taman tersebut mampu mebuat hatinya menghangat. Alunan music yang dimainkan pemusik jalanan, tawa riang anak kecil yang saling berkejaran, wajah berseri para pelukis ketika melukiskan keindahan taman kota di atas kanvas milik mereka, Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang dirasakan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Namun satu kenyataan menamparnya. Ia memang bahagia namun tak sepenuhnya bahagia. Ia menanggung sebuah beban berat di punggungnya hanya untuk menyenangkan sang eomma.

Hyukjae tersenyum getir, tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kerumunan orang yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Terus melangkah hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang dan baju yang dipakainya basah dan ternodai oleh jus yang ia pegang sendiri.

"Hei, gunakan matamu kalau sedang berjalan Hyukjae-ssi,"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Donghae mermarkirkan motornya di tepian taman kota. Hari ini ia harus melakukan pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama 3 bulan terakhir. Tak juga setiap hari sih, hanya seminggu sekali tepatnya hari ini, setiap hari kamis sore di taman kota. Wajah Donghae terlihat bahagia. Senyumnya terus saja mengembang. Ia sangat suka berada di sini. Berada di di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang bahagia membuatnya ikut bahagia. Tak ada seorangpun yang tau jika Donghae bekerja. Keluarga bahkan sahabatnya sendiripun tak mengetahui soal ini. Ia hanya tak ingin menjadi bahan ejekan—meski itu tak mungkin—jika teman-temannya tahu.

Berjalan semakin mendekati kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati music jalanan, Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya saat ia mengenali sosok seseorang dari sekian banyaknya orang di tempat itu. Mencoba memastikan, Donghae menajamkan penglihatannya hingga sebuah seringaian tertampil di wajah tampannya saat ia benar-benar mengenali sosok itu. Donghae mempercepat langkahnya, berjalan lurus kearah sosok itu meski ia tahu jika ia akan menabrak sosok itu nantinya. Bukankah itu yang Donghae inginkan?

BRUK!

Donghae dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu sosok itu—Hyukjae—dan membuat Hyukjae terhuyung ke belakang dengan jus yang kini membasahi seragamnya.

"Hei, gunakan matamu kalau sedang berjalan Hyukjae-ssi," Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hyukjae yang merasa namanya terpanggil segera mengangkat wajahnya. Pupil matanya membesar saat menyadari Donghae-lah yang ada di hadapannya dan sengaja menabraknya. Ingin marah? Ya Hyukjae ingin sekali marah dan memakin namja yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa Dosa miliknya namun sekali lagi Hyukjae harus menyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia tak harus dan tak ingin berdebat dengan Donghae lagi. Membuang nafasnya kesal, Hyukjae mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya kemudian membersihkan noda bekas Jus yang tumpah di bajunya. Meski ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu sia-sia, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus berdiri seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Donghae.

"Bolos ke sekolah dan malah berjalan-jalan di taman kota seperti ini, tch benar-benar memalukan," cibir Donghae. Matanya masih tetap menatap Hyukjae yang tengah membersihkan seragamnya. Sedikit kesal juga saat Hyukjae tak menganggapnya ada sama sekali.

Merasa tak dihargai oleh namja yang ada di hadapannya, Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan seragamnya dan itu membuat Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae.

"Wae?!" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Ck, kau—"

"Donghae-ah, di sini~"

Perkataan Donghae terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban pada orang yang memanggilnya kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa hak-mu bertanya?!"

"Ck, aku hanya tak ingin menang mutlak dengan sainganku," Donghae menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang seakan kesal padanya.

"Maaf Donghae-ssi. Bisakah kau melepaskan tangannku? Tanganku keram jika kau mencengkramnya seperti itu!" Ucap Hyukjae datar sambil menatap dalam mata Donghae.

Donghae terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertatapan langsung dengan mata Hyukjae. Mata itu terlihat sangat indah, namun didalamnya penuh dengan kesakitan dan itu membuat Donghae merasa…..sakit? entahlah, Donghae merasa bagian dadanya terasa nyeri saat melihat kedalam mata bening itu.

"Donghae-ah~" Donghae gelagapan. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hyukjae kemudian menoleh pada orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Hyukjae merasa sedikit lega saat Donghae melepaskan tangannya. Ia berniat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae namun tangan Donghae menarik tangannya lembut.

"Ikut aku,"

Hyukjae tertegun. Ini kedua kalinya Donghae berkata lembut padanya. Pertama kali Donghae berkata lembut padanya adalah saat di pesta waktu itu. Hyukjae yakin ini bukan mimpi karena ia bisa merasakan tangan Donghae yang memegang tangannya dengan lembut seakan tak ingin menyakitinya. Sangat berbeda dengan cengkraman Donghae yang pertama tadi.

Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae tersenyum. Namun senyumnya menghilang saat Donghae mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku kecil. Seakan tersadar, Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat jika dirinya kini berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi pemusik jalanan yang tadi sempat ia lihat. Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya, keningnya mengernyit saat mendapati Donghae berada di antara para pemusik itu. 'apa yang ia lakukan di sana?' pikir Hyukjae. Namun pertanyaan itu menguap saat melihat Donghae duduk di sebuah bangku sembari memegang microfon.

Donghae tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan mengajak Hyukjae melihatnya bekerja. Ya inilah pekerjaan Donghae. Menghibur semua pengunjung yang datang ke taman kota dengan suara merdunya. Tak ada upah dalam pekerjaannya, ia hanya senang bernanyi demi menghibur semua orang. Bagi Donghae, tak apa jika Hyukjae membocorkan hal ini pada semua teman sekelasnya toh ini bukan pekerjaan memalukan. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa melihat tatapan Hyukjae yang sarat akan kesakitan seperti tadi. Ia merasa…..sakit.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bolos sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Donghae. Agak sedikit ragu dan gugup juga mengingat ia tak pernah dekat dengan Hyukjae sebelumnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Donghae menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya kasar saat mendapati reaksi Hyukjae yang terlihat seperti tak suka dengan pertanyaanya barusan. Ck, kenapa sekarang namja yang berada di sebelahnya jadi cerewet dan suka sekali membantahnya? Padahal jika mereka di sekolah, Hyukjae akan terus diam seperti anak kucing yang takut kehilangan induknya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Donghae mencoba bertanya lagi. Semoga saja Hyukjae menjawab 'iya' karena ia merasa sangat lapar sekarang.

"Aku lapar tapi aku tak punya cukup uang untuk membeli makanan. Aku hanya punya beberap won untuk pulang nanti,"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kalimat Hyukjae. Ia menatap nanar punggung Hyukjae yang masih terus berjalan menjauhinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae dan menarik tangan Hyukjae kasar.

"Yak! Apa yang—"

"Diamlah. Kita akan mecari kedai makanan,"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Sudah 15 menit mereka duduk berhadapan di kedai kecil tempat yang Donghae pilih. Hyukjae hanya menatap makanannya enggan untuk menyantapnya sama sekali sedang Donghae tengah makan dengan lahap.

"Kenapa tak makan? Aku tak menyimpan racun pada makannmu," Donghae berujar sarkastik pada Hyukjae. Tentu saja ia tersinggung karena Hyukjae tak menyentuh makanan yang ia belikan.

"Aku….aku hanya—"

"Aku tak akan meminta-mu untuk mengganti uangku," Ucap Donghae seenak jidat.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tak suka. Ia merasa direndahkan disini. Tangannya meraih tasnya yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian berdiri ingin meninggalkan tempat itu namun tangan Donghae dengan cepat mencegat langkahnya.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah itu baru pulang. Maaf untuk perkataanku tadi," Nada Donghae terdengar tulus.

Hyukjae membuang nafas pelan. Ia mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Jujur saja ia sangat lapar hanya saja, ia terlalu gugup jika harus makan di hadapan Donghae. Bahkan di kelas keduanya jarang bertegur sapa, saling bersaing untuk memperebutkan gelar juara di kelas, Donghae juga sesekali membully-nya. Tapi apa sekarang? Mereka berdua makan bersama, saling berhadapan seperti orang yang sudah saling mengenal lama, bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang semua pikiran yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Ia mengambil daging kecil di atas panggangan dengan sumpit kemudian memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya. Tak lupa menyendokkan nasi beserta kuah sup kemudian memakanya.

Donghae menatap takjub pada Hyukjae yang tengah makan dengan lahap. Bahkan ia lupa untuk memasukkan daging yang ada disumpitnya ke dalam mulutnya. Donghae terlalu terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Pipi Hyukjae yang menggembung saat namja itu memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, bibirnya yang mengerucut imut saat mengunyah, matanya yang berbinar atau mengerjap imut saat merasakan daging yang ia kunyah. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Hyukjae gugup saat menyadari Donghae tengah menatapnya intens.

Donghae yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Ia gugup, tanpa sadar mengambil daging dari atas pemanggang dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tanpa meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

"AKH! Panas!" pekiknya keras. Ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air kemudian meneguknya cepat. Sial, dia pasti terlihat bodoh di hadapan Hyukjae sekarang. Ia yakin setelah ini Hyukjae akan tertawa dan mengejeknya.

"Gwaenchana?"

SHUUUUT~

Wajah Donghae seakan diterpa angin lembut saat mendengar nada khawatir yang Hyukjae tujukan padanya. Hyukjae, namja itu tak menertawakannya dan tak mengejeknya sama sekali. Ia bahkan menanyakan keadaannya dengan nada khawatir. Apa Donghae sedang bermimpi sekarang? Jika iya, maka jangan bangunkan Donghae.

"Donghae-ah, gwaenchana?"

Hati Donghae menghangat. Hyukjae baru saja memanggil namanya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi' dan kenapa suara Hyukjae terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Donghae? Ya Tuhan, Donghae ingin jujur sekarang. Donghae ingin jujur jika ia semakin jatuh dan terperosok ke dalam pesona namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ku-kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Sudah terlalu larut,"

Ucapan Hyukjae membuat Donghae sadar sepenuhnya. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hyukjae sebelum membalas perkataan Hyukjae yang membuat mata Hyukjae menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku akan mengantrmu. Dimana alamatmu?"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," Ucap Hyukjae tulus. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu menatap wajah Donghae yang masih terlapisi helm.

"Hm, aku pulang sekarang. Kuharap kau tak membolos besok,"

Hyukjae tertegun mendengar perkataan Donghae. Apa Donghae baru saja bilang bahwa namja berambut brunette itu mengharapkan ia datang ke sekolah besok? Aish, Hyukjae merasa sangat malu,

"Hm," Hanya gumaman singkat itu yang Hyukjae berikan.

"Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Donghae melajukan motornya mejauhi rumah Hyukjae.

Entah mengapa wajah Hyukjae memanas. Tak ingin larut dengan pikiran konyolnya, Hyukjae segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia meringis pelan saat mendapati seragamnya yang ternoda oleh jus-nya tadi sore.

"Dari mana Hyukkie?"

"E-eomma?" Hyukjae memandang Heechul gugup. Ia merasa bersalah pasalnya ini sudah terlalu larut untuknya pulang.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu barusan?" Tanya Heechul penuh selidik membuat Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"I-itu aku….dia hanya teman, eomma,"

Heechul mendengus. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang sekarang berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk dalam. Perlahan, Heechul mengangkat wajah Hyukjae dengan tangannya, menatap ke dalam manic Hyukjae mencari kebohongan dari mata anaknya. Namun ia tak menemukannya sama sekali. Tersenyum tulus, Heechul membawa Hyukjae kedalam pelukkanya.

"Eomma hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, kau sudah mempunyai tunangan sayang, jangan kecewakan eomma. Jika namja tadi adalah kekasihmu, kau bisa membicarakan dengannya baik-baik. Eomma yakin ia akan mengerti," Ucap Heechul lembut. Sesekali ia mengelus rambut dan punggung anaknya lembut.

Air mata Hyukjae lolos begitu saja. Ini yang paling membuatnya sakit. Pertunangannya yang sebenarnya bukanlah pertunangannya. Ia hanya menggantikan posisi kakak perempuannya—Sora—demi perjanjian mendiang kakeknya yang menurutnya konyol. Jika saja pertunangan itu atas dirinya dan bukan kakaknya, Hyukjae akan menerimannya dengan senang hati, tapi ini berbeda. Ia tidak penah tahu siapa yang akan menjadi tunangan kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupannya nanti setelah menikah. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika nanti identitasnya diketahui bahwa ia bukanlah seorang yeoja melainkan namja. Ia tidak pernah tahu dan tak ingin tahu tentang itu.

"Sekarang naiklah ke kamarmu. Berikan bajumu pada eomma, biar eomma mencucikannya," Ucap Heechul lembut setelah melepas pelukkannya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sembari memberikan senyumnya pada Heechul. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan sang eomma.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat indah bagi Donghae. Baiklah, ia menarik ucapannya tadi siang waktu ia bilang bahwa hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika hari sialnya berubah menjadi hari yang sangat indah saat menemukan Hyukjae di tengah taman kota dan ia harus bersyukur bahwa hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk bekerja.

Donghae bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya. Dibukanya laci lemarinya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci tersebut. Kembali Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya dan menatap lekat benda yang saat ini berada di tangannya. Kalung berwarna perak yang ia temukan di malam pesta waktu itu dan ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Kim Hyukjae," gumamnya pelan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sembari menatap kalung yang ia genggam.

Bibirnya melengkung saat mengingat kejadian di malam pesta waktu itu. Hyukjae terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun biru malamnya. Hyukjae juga mengenakan wig dan heels. Dan Donghae akui jika ia benar-benar terpesona pada Hyukjae. Terlepas dari semua itu, Hyukjae tetap terlihat manis bahkan tanpa menggunakan mini dress beserta embel-embelnya. Hyukjae terlihat imut, cantik dan manis diwaktu yang bersamaan dan Donghae menyukai itu.

Tetapi mengapa wajah manis itu selalu terlihat sedih? Kenapa Hyukjae menangis waktu itu? Apa ada yang mengganggunya? Hyukjae terlihat sangat terluka dan menanggung beban yang sangat berat. Isakkannya terdengar pilu malam itu. Dan Donghae akui jika ia juga merasakan kesakitan Hyukjae waktu itu. Tidak hanya itu, wajah Hyukjae juga terlihat sembab waktu ia menemukannya di belakang sekolah sambil tertidur. Donghae ingin tahu apa yang membuat namja itu selalu bersedih dan menangis. Donghae ingin masuk lebih dalam untuk mengetahui tentang Hyukjae. Donghae ingin bertekad untuk menjaga dan melindungi Hyukjae, mungkin mulai besok, ia tak akan menunjukkan wajah datarnya pada Hyukjae. Ia harus memberikan senyum bersahabatnya pada Hyukjae agar namja itu tak bersedih lagi.

Donghae akui jika saat ini ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Hyukjae. Bukan, bukan saat ini saja, tetapi sejak Hyukjae menjadi saingannya. Entah mengapa ia terobsesi untuk selalu mengalahkan namja itu hingga ia seperti tak menyukai Hyukjae karena keduanya bersaing. Mungkin jika bisa dikatakan, sekarang Donghae lebih mencintai Hyukjae. Mencintai? Donghae tersenyum miris. Apa bisa ia mencintai Hyukjae jika ia sendiri telah dijodohkan entah dengan siapa? Ia bahkan tak tahu nama dan wajah tunangnannya. Ck, andai saja bisa, Donghae ingin membatalkan perjodohan itu dan bilang pada eommanya bahwa ia mencintai orang lain. Mencintai Hyukjae lebih tepatnya.

"Hyukkie-ah," Donghae tersenyum saat menyadari panggilan manisnya untuk Hyukjae. Sangat cocok dengan wajah manis Hyukjae meski namja manis itu tak dapat mendengarnya. "—Saranghae, apa kau juga merasakannya hm?" lanjutnya masih terus menatap kalung perak Hyukjae.

TOK! TOK!

"Hae, kau sudah tidur?"

Donghae menatap pintunya yang tertutup saat mendengar suara eommanya dari luar kamarnya.

"Belum eomma, masuklah," Jawab Donghae.

Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan Leeteuk—eomma Donghae—yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Namja paruh baya itu melangkah mendekati Donghae kemudian duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Donghae.

"Kenapa belum tidur hm?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Aku belum mengantuk eomma,"

Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian mengelus lembut rambut sang anak dengan sayang.

"Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma hanya ingin bilang, pertunanganmu dipercepat,"

Tubuh Donghae menegang dan lemas diwaktu bersamaan. Tulangnya seperti lolos dari tubuhnya. Kalung perak milik Hyukjae yang ia genggam sejak tadi jatuh begitu saja di atas kasurnya. Ia tersenyum getir. Mungkin ini memang takdir untuknya. Ia akan bertunangan dan menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Tapi masih bisakah ia berharap pada Hyukjae? Ia sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Terserah eomma saja," Jawab Donghae pasrah. Ia pasrah dengan semuanya. Sekuat apapun ia mengelak, ia tak bisa merubah takdir. Mungkin benar, inilah takdirnya.

'Tolong aku Hyukkie-ah,'

.

.

TBC

Haii haiiii ini dah lanjuuuuut #lambaitangan. Ada yang nungguin ini gaaaaaaak? Hahahaha maaf ini apdetnya benar-benar sangaaaaaat lamaa. Saya lagi kena WB dan yeaaah otak saya lagi buntu ide. Jadinya yah keg gini chap 3-nya hahahaha.

Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakaaaaaan huhuhuhuhu.

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah baca dan juga ripiu. Ripiu kalian sangat berhargaa :*

Maaf belum bisa balas ripiunya satu-satu. Tapii terima kasih banyak kepada:

**69912052|isroie106|chochorhykie|haehyuk86|ukeHyuk line|narty2h0415|rizka0419|NovaPolariself|ranigaem1|Zhouhee1015|Cho. .794|HHSHelviJjang|depirizqha|Lstories|Nurulpputri|DeclaJewELF|lyndaariezz|HAEHYUK IS REAL|Elf hana sujuCouple|Haehyuk|Neng|FN|TaeGi17|elza|eunhaejrCho Miku|reiasia95|Miss Chocoffee|nadiasflayer|haeveunka|MILK|munmun|hyuknie411|dhiabintang|kartikawaii|**

**Akhir kata, dadahbabay :***


End file.
